ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack of the Espada Arc
Attack of the Espada Arc is the 4th story Arc of the Reboot Saga. The team faces the Espada, Xenohart's elite guard. Lucifer's dream of going to the human world is his goal. Story After the Horseman Incident, Kyoka is going to inducted officially as the Center Sage. At the ceremony, Kyoka is kidnapped by Von. A huge battle occurs and Wen faces Bezel of the Espada and loses. Wen is then drowned in sorrow but is brought out of it by Eden & Jason. Azazel then disappears The City still in shambles since the Horseman Incident and without the sage cannot provide help. Gennai appears and tells the team what to do. He gives them info on the Espada The team then travels to the Neutral Zone, their hideout. Once they reach their hideout, Vetto stands in their way. Wen & Vetto get into a intense fight and Wen wins. Extremely injured he is healed by the Red Dragon which conffues Wen before he suddenly vanishes. Von appears and separates the entire team. Azazel past is revealed. In his childhood, Azazel was a talented fighter and delinquent. He choose not to have friends and yet a kid named Bane, who had many friends,tried to be his friend and he rejected him. Then Azazel was controlled by an outside source and made him kill all of Bane's friends. This included Bane's girlfriend, and in they end he killed Bane. After that, Azazel lost the will to live until he was saved by Kyoka & Hibiki. Azazel manged to save Kyoka from her prison. They are stopped by one of the Espada, Belphor & Belphemon. They defeat them and move on to find Lucifer. Kaiden & Jackie are attacked by Anbu & Dracon, they try to convince them that they are evil. They lose the will to fight and they give up. Wen steps in and tells them that they are wrong and they defeat the them. Malik,Eden,Cade,Mei get into single duels agansit the Espada. Wen then faces Bezel again, and he loses to him a 2nd time. On the brink of death Bezel tries to kill Wen, but is stopped by Eden & Malik. Malik & Hercules Kabuterimon fights Bezel & Beelzemon. They are defeated and they go after Eden & Biyomon. Eden pleads to Wen to help her. This causes Wen to go into Assault Mode and Shine Greymon to go into Ruin Mode. They defeat Bezel & Beelzemon. They are about to kill them until Eden forces Wen to turn back. Jason faces Damon who boasts he is the strongest Espada. This battle forces Jason to further use his Rinn. Gabumon can't digivolve into Mirage Garuramon. He seems to be losing the fight, until a voice tells him he should rely on his old battle tactics instead of his Rinn. Gabumon finally digivolves into Mirage Garuramon and defeats Deamon. Wen is taken by Gennai to teach him a power technique to defeat Lucifer. The team stands up to Lucifer and Lucemon. They almost wiped out until Azazel and Kyoka appear to join the fight. This causes Lucemon to go into his demon lord form. Wen & Jason appear and they form Omegamon to fight Lucemon Demon Lord Mode. Wen & Jason face Lucifer who combined with Lucemon's Chaos mode. Using his Rinn and Wen's Fire style: Dragon's Rage, they defeat Lucifer. Lucifer then stands up again and states they can't defeat him. Bezel & Beelzemon appear and they sacrifice themselves to defeat Lucifer. Lucifer then tells Wen & Jason his past and why he wanted to go the human world. Wen states they jumped the gun and he didn't do anything wrong and yet Lucifer dies with a smile on his face. Chapters Chapter 75: Ceremony of light Chapter 76: Attack of the Espada Chapter 77: Wen vs. Bezel! Chapter 78: Flame burned out Chapter 79: Gennai appears Chapter 80: Neutral Zone Chapter 81: Wen vs. Vetto! Chapter 82: The battles begin Chapter 83: Mei's Forest Chapter 84: Laylamon's Will Chapter 85: Confusion Chapter 86: Twin lights Will Chapter 87: Azazel's Past Chapter 88: Malik's Intelligence Chapter 89: A 2nd loss Chapter 90: Ruin Mode Chapter 91: Eden's Fight Chapter 92: Jason's Troubles Chapter 93: Mirage Garuramon rises Chapter 94: The Last stand Chapter 95: Omegamon's rampage Chapter 96: Lucifer's Past Chapter 97:Beelzemon's Will Chapter 98: The End Fights Wen & Shine Greymon vs. Bezel & Beelzemon Central City vs. Espada Azazel & Kyoka vs Belphor & Belphemon Kaiden, Jackie,Patamon,Gatomon vs Dracon,Anbu, Dracmon, Anubismon Mei & Rosemon vs. Layla & Laylamon Eden & Phoneixmon vs. Belphor & Belphemon Malik & Hercules Kabuterimon & Levi & Levaimon Cade & Vikmon vs. Barbos & Barbamon Wen & Shine Greymon vs. Bezel & Beelzemon Malik & Hercules Kabuterimon vs. Bezel & Beelzemon 6 Masters vs. Ogu Ogudomon Wen(AM) & Shine Greymon(Ruin Mode) vs. Bezel & Beelzemon( Blast Mode) Jason(Rinn) & Metal Garuramon vs. Damon & Deamon Jason & Mirage Garuramon vs. Damon & Deamon 6 Digidestineds & Partners vs. Lucifer & Lucemon Azazel & Kyoka vs. Lucifer Omnimon vs. Lucemon Demon lord Mode Wen & Jason vs. Lucemon Chaos Mode Wen, Jason, Omnimon,Bezel, & Beelzemon (Blast Mode) vs. Lucemon Story Impact Character introduced Category:Story Arcs